Bailando Bajo la Lluvia
by Semaris
Summary: Era la primera y ultima lluvia en años, ella con las gotas de agua recorriendo su piel le parecía más que perfecta. Eso lo hace reflexionar en lo descabellado de su relación con ella y en lo poco que le importa la opinión de los demás. GaaMatsu. ONESHOT.


**Inspirado en "Bajo la Lluvia" de Quique Gonzales.**

"_**Bajo la Lluvia"**_

Era increíble la tormenta que caía sobre la Arena. La primera lluvia en casi tres años y probablemente la última en años, igual.

Gaara, desde su oficina, veía como varias personas habían salido a disfrutar el agua, pero su mirada estaba fija en una persona en especial. En una muchacha de apenas dieciséis años, era poco más que una niña, pero solo en apariencia, porque desde hacía pocos meses ella era una mujer, SU mujer, su Matsuri.

Matsuri bailaba entre la lluvia al ritmo de una música inexistente, dedicándose a sentir con cada poro de su piel la lluvia que la mojaba hasta los huesos, de la misma manera que buscaba sentirlo contra su cuerpo casi cada noche. La chica levantó su mirada, sus ojos negros y brillantes parecían plagados de estrellas, y clavó la vista en Gaara, el pelirrojo sintió un extraño calor recorrer sus dedos.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al cielo y se vieron un destello de Luna a través de las nubes. Una de las pocas cosas que los hacía iguales uno al otro y al resto del mundo. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del Kazekage sin que él apartara sus ojos de la Luna.

Cómo se había enamorado tan perdidamente de ella era algo que la razón no entendía. Si era algo fríamente calculado se trataba de algo imposible. Ella era una simple huérfana, era débil como persona y como kunoichi, era tímida y nadie esperaba gran cosa de ella, y por lo mismo, ella tenía el corazón abierto a todos los que se le acercaban. Y él por otra parte era el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, que era fuerte, frío, calculador. Todos los que debían haberlo cuidado y querido lo habían odiado hasta llevarlo al punto de la locura.

Tal vez eso los había llevado a estar juntos. La soledad.

Matsuri había perdido a su familia de una manera muy dolorosa, y luego él se había vuelto su maestro. Gaara no tenía más que a sus hermanos, con los cuales no era muy cercano, y luego ella había entrado en su vida como su estudiante, su sombra fiel que lo seguía a todos lados y le demostraba amor y admiración incondicionales.

Y que ahora él le correspondía.

Sabía que él era la persona detrás de su sonrisa y viceversa. Su amor les había devuelto una sonrisa al rostro, aunque pareciera que toda la felicidad había muerto para ellos dos. Pertenecían el uno a la otra y viceversa, y así estarían por mucho tiempo, por siempre, aún después de morir. Su felicidad era estar juntos.

Gaara salió de su oficina y de la torre del Kazekage, y se adentró en la lluvia en dirección a Matsuri, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y la levantó del piso dando vueltas con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, pero al besarla en la mejilla pudo probar unas lágrimas saldas.

– ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó él estrechándola contra su pecho.

–Por que te amo demasiado como para contenerlo –contestó ella buscando sus labios.

–no quiero verte llorar nunca más, por ningún motivo. Quiero que seas feliz, la más feliz de todo el mundo –murmuró Gaara besándola apasionadamente.

–Tú eres mi felicidad, nunca lo olvides –murmuró ella estrechándolo con todas su fuerzas, que a él le parecían escasas y exquisitas.

–Vámonos –le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cómplice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

- ¿alguna vez habías hecho algo así? –preguntó Matsuri abrazándolo, con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de su amante.

–No, pero lo haré sólo contigo –contestó Gaara repasando las finas líneas de la espalda de la chica con la punta de sus dedos.

– "_Te vi bailar bajo la lluvia. . . Te limpió el corazón de arena. . . tu sexo es carne de aceituna. . . de un olivo en la carretera" _–murmuró él mirando el cielo ausentemente. Estaban en el techo de la casa de él, cubiertos sólo con una ligera sábana, cubiertos en sudor y lluvia, se habían vuelto uno hacía algunos minutos y ahora habían terminado.

Seguí lloviendo, aparentemente llovería toda la noche, tal vez todo el siguiente día. Pero no importaba, ellos se tenían el uno al otro y nada podría arruinar eso.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la castaña mirándolo con curiosidad.

-es el pedazo de una canción que no sé por qué recordé –le dijo él sin verla, pero la estrechó por la cintura con fuerza.

Sobre ellos brillaba la Luna llena, testigo mudo, entre las nubes de lluvia, de lo mucho que se amaban esas dos almas rotas, cuyo único consuelo era la mutua compañía.


End file.
